She'll ruin him
by tyrope
Summary: For a split second, she forgot that she was competing to the death in this battle royale. She forgot that she had lured a third of the other competitors to the shrine to eliminate them at once for convenience sake. Perhaps if they met under different circumstances and years earlier... If she hadn't been born blind, if she had lived in the outside world… things might be different.


Tsubaki Kasugano felt her face go warm as First took her hand, pulling her along, through her own home. Her hand fit into his perfectly. His was just slightly bigger, but soft and gentle. It was the smallest gesture that he probably didn't think twice about. But for Tsubaki, it had been so long since anyone had offered her such warmth.

They rushed through the building, wood creaking beneath their shoes.

His hand was warm like her parents' had been when they crossed the street many years ago - one of her only exposures to the outside world - or when her mother would pick her up and hold her close. Smiling. Laughing. She'd whisper in her ear, "You're special, Tsubaki." Her words were soft and kind. "You are the most important part of our faith. They look up to you. They believe you can see the future."

"But I can't," she remembered saying back.

Her mother laughed and pressed her even tighter against her. "Shh…" she hushed gently. "It's a lie, but only a small one."

For a split second, she forgot that she was competing to the death in this battle royale. She forgot that she had lured a third of the other competitors to the shrine to eliminate them at once for convenience sake. Perhaps if First and her had met under different circumstances and years earlier... If she hadn't been born blind, if she had lived the outside world… things might have been a bit different. All of that hope had been purged of her a long time ago. The outside world was cruel like that.

They stopped suddenly and she almost ran into him.

"Yuki," Second said, stopping and turning to face First. "You've got to choose now."

"Ch-Choose…?" Both First and her seemed to be equally as surprised by the abrupt demand. "Yuno, what are you…?"

"Choose Sixth and die, or choose me and live! Twelfth is only after Sixth. We can ditch her and still escape. But you have to choose me!" She smiled brightly at him, tilting her head as if she had just asked him his favorite flavor of ice cream. "Choose, Yuki, choose!"

"Yuno…" His voice was pained. Tsubaki half expected him to grab Second and declare his love for her. They had just met. She didn't expect him to choose her over her. But making him choose outright like this...

 _This bitch…_

Tsubaki hated Second. First was sweet and cute, caring about her and everyone else's well-being. Even though they had just met, he didn't want to leave her behind. He wanted to protect everyone. He was harmless and part of her bared a small hesitation of subjecting him to his fate. But Second wouldn't go anywhere without him. She would ruin him.

Somehow, Second could see through her. She saw her underlying plan, her deceitful nature. Her true self. Neither one of them saw any problem with brutally murdering the other. She had no hesitation hacking her followers up with an axe. They both saw each other as a threat.

The outside world was cold and merciless, sparing no one. She had no one in this world. No one she could trust. Everyone deserved to be put through as much pain as she had for the past years.

Tsubaki could feel First's grip on her hand tighten as if to reassure her that he wouldn't sell her out that easily to Second's demands.

"We're not leaving Tsubaki," he declared defiantly.

First was too good for all of this. Even though he was from the unknown world beyond the gates, he wanted to protect her. He would stay with her. Though she felt her heart soften a bit, she clenched her jaw.

First had to go just like all of the other wretched diary owners in the temple, she decided. That was the only solution. She would become God and she would destroy this disgusting world. She'd bring down all of its loathsome people and meaningless buildings; the trees, the ocean. She'd leave it in dismal, dark ruins, crushing the earth until it was unrecognizable.

And then she'd rebuild it. With parents who didn't die and no trace of temples for religions that didn't do despicable things and sweet boys she didn't have to kill in a game to the death.

"Tsubaki, are you okay?"

She realized she had one hand curled tightly into a fist and the other was nearly wringing the life out of First's. She let go of his hand immediately and let her arms hang at her sides. "I'm fine," she snapped.

"Tsubaki…" First began softly, reaching his hand out towards her.

Before he could touch her, Second yanked his hand away from her and pulled him along. "Let's go, Yuki." She scowled and shot a glare with her pink narrow eyes.

Yes, Tsubaki would destroy the world and Second would be the first to go.


End file.
